BEAT LOVE
BEAT LOVE is the second character song for Ellen Kurokawa. In this song, Ellen expresses her feelings while being alone and becoming Cure Beat. This song is featured in the second vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Ibasho ga doko ni mo naito ne yappari samishī yo ne Jibun kara hanashi kakeru no choppiri jishin nai yo Honto no kimochi kakushite mo kokoro wa harenai yo ne Kokoro ni sunao ni naru koto yatte mite mo ī kashira Noizu ga watashi no koto ganjigarame ni shite ite mo Shinjiru michi iku shikanai tsuyoi kokoro de Iku yo Beat Love mamoritai kara Beat Love tsunagareru kara Mirai no jibun wo tsukamitai Itsuka Beat Love aishiaeru yo Beat Love tasukeaeru yo Kyō mo hibiiteru kibō no bīto Yarinaoseru no jinsei wa ima sutāto ni tatte Jibun no kimochi ni uso tsuku no sorosoro yame ni suru yo Shiawase ni naru shikaku hane subete no hito ni aru no Ganbaru koto ga daiji yo ne min'na ni ai kidzuita yo Toki ni wa kujikesō ni natte shimau koto aru kedo Makenai kara kono omoi wo chikara ni kaete Iku yo Beat Love shinjirareru yo Beat Love mitsukerareru yo Taisetsuna mono wo tsukameru yo Sō yo Beat Love tomerarenai yo Beat Love akiramenai yo Tomo ni kanadeyou kibō no bīto Hitori botchi wa samishī dakara yūki wo furishibori Shinjiru michi iku shikanai tsuyoi kokoro de Iku yo Beat Love mayowanai kara Beat Love kujikenai kara Soba ni ite kurete arigatō Sō yo Beat Love ganbareru kara Beat Love chikara awasete Zutto kizamou ne kibō no bīto |-|Kanji= 居場所がどこにもないとね　やっぱりさみしいよね 自分から話しかけるの　ちょっぴり自信ないよ ホントの気持ち隠しても　心は晴れないよね 心に素直になること　やってみてもいいかしら ノイズが私のこと　雁字搦めにしていても 信じる道　行くしかない　強い心で いくよ Beat Love守りたいから Beat Loveつながれるから 未来の自分をつかみたい いつか Beat Love愛し合えるよ Beat Love助け合えるよ 今日も響いてる　希望のビート やり直せるの人生は　今スタートにたって 自分の気持ちに嘘つくの　そろそろやめにするよ 幸せになる資格はね　すべての人にあるの 頑張ることが大事よね　みんなに逢い気づいたよ 時にはくじけそうに　なってしまうことあるけど 負けないから　この想いを　力に変えて いくよ Beat Love信じられるよ Beat Love見つけられるよ 大切なものを つかめるよ そうよ Beat Love止められないよ Beat Loveあきらめないよ ともに奏でよう　希望のビート ひとりぼっちはさみしい　だから勇気を振り絞り 信じる道　行くしかない　強い心で いくよ Beat Love迷わないから Beat Loveくじけないから そばにいてくれて　ありがとう そうよ Beat Love頑張れるから Beat Love力合わせて ずっと刻もうね　希望のビート |-| English= Having no place to go is surely sad You can tell from the way I talk that I don't have much confidence Even if you hide your feelings it's not good for your heart Shall I try and be honest with my heart, I wonder? Even if the noise catches up to me I will with a strong heart Walk down the path that I believe in Let's go Beat love because I want to protect you Beat love because we're connected I want to grab my future self Someday Beat love we'll love each other Beat love we'll help each other For the beat of hope is echoing today too A life that is ready to start cannot be undone It's time to stop lying about your feelings The way to become happy is in every human Everyone knows receiving something for trying hard is important There are times I get discouraged but I won't give up as I will transform with this thought by force Let's go Beat love you can believe it Beat love I can find it I find the important things That's true Beat love it's unstoppable Beat love I won't give up Let's play together with the beat of hope Being lonely is sad so I muster my strength I have to go the way I believe with a strong heart Let's go Beat love because I don't want to hesitate Beat love because I'm not afraid any more Thank you for being by my side That's right Beat love I'm doing my best Beat love with the powers The beat of hope is echoing forever Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Music